


[Video] Правила игры (иллюстрация)

by ilera



Series: [PotC] Правила игры [2]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, M/M, based on a fanfic, coub, dont' copy to another site, fandom Antagonists 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: АО3 не дает вставлять коубы напрямую, поэтому для просмотра нужно нажать на картинку — коуб откроется в этом же окне.It's impossible to watch coub on AO3, so to do that you must click on the picture below - coub will open in the same window.
Relationships: James Norrington/Jack Sparrow
Series: [PotC] Правила игры [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936264
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Визуал низкого рейтинга Антагонистов





	[Video] Правила игры (иллюстрация)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Правила игры](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238887) by [ilera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera). 



> АО3 не дает вставлять коубы напрямую, поэтому для просмотра нужно нажать на картинку — коуб откроется в этом же окне.
> 
> It's impossible to watch coub on AO3, so to do that you must click on the picture below - coub will open in the same window.

[ ](https://coub.com/view/2pp1ck)

**Author's Note:**

> audio - Ennio Morricone "Farewell to Cheyenne"; video - "Pirates of the Caribbean I: The Curse of the Black Pearl" (2003), "Pirates of the Caribbean II: Dead Man's Chest" (2006)


End file.
